Both in the case of walkways and mechanical stairs, either the moving platform for transporting persons or objects or the steps, move accompanied in a synchronized manner by a handrail aiding in the corporal stability of the user when it is driven by the moving surface on which it rests.
There are different structural solutions for the actual handrail, one of such solutions consisting of an alignment of handgrip-carriages, which at the end of the walkway or of the mechanical stairs are concealed under a fixed structure or railing, where said handgrip-carriages undergo a 180° inflexion in their path, to again return to the start of the walkway or stairs, carrying out this return path in a concealed condition, to access the work line through another railing similar to the exit railing.
The mentioned exit railing is usually provided, in correspondence with the entrance opening for the moving handrail, with an inclined plane or ramp tending to separate the hand of the user from the handgrip-carriage which he or she is holding at the critical time in which the handrail penetrates the railing, in order to prevent accidents due to the “pinching” of the hand between the mentioned fixed and moving elements from occurring.
However, said inclined plane is not enough to provide the handrail with the sufficient safety, and practice shows that these types of accidents can occur.